Bright
}} Bright is an American urban fantasy crime film directed by David Ayer and written by Max Landis.David Ayer to Direct Will Smith and Joel Edgerton in Fantastical Cop Flick 'Bright'William Smith, David Ayer Reteaming on Max Landis Spec 'Bright' Bright stars Will Smith as Daryl Ward, a Los Angeles Police Department police officer who teams up Orc cop Nick Jakoby (Joel Edgerton) in a world of both human and mythical creatures.Watch the First Teaser for Will Smith's Fantasy Cop Thriller 'Bright' The film also stars Noomi Rapace, Lucy Fry, Édgar Ramírez and Ike Barinholtz. It will be released worldwide on Netflix on December 22, 2017. Premise In an alternate present where humans and fantasy creatures – Orcs, Fairies, Elves, Centaurs, etc. – have co-existed since the beginning of time, human LAPD officer Daryl Ward (Will Smith) and Orc Deputy Nick Jakoby (Joel Edgerton) embark on a routine patrol night, only to discover an ancient – but powerful – artifact: a magic wand, that was thought to be destroyed, and encounter a darkness that will ultimately alter the future and their world as they know it. Cast *Will Smith as Daryl Ward, a seasoned human cop and concerned father who is partnered with Nick. *Joel Edgerton as Nick Jakoby, the first Orc cop who's partnered with Daryl. *Noomi Rapace as Leilah, a Inferni seeking control of the wand. *Lucy Fry as Tikka, a young elf with powers who is in possession of the wand. *Édgar Ramírez as Kandomere, an elf who works for the US Department of Magic's Magic Task Force. *Happy Anderson as Montehugh, a human who works for the US Department of Magic's Magic Task Force. *Kenneth Choi as Agent Coleman *Margaret Cho as Sergeant Ching, a corrupt human police sergeant. *Ike Barinholtz as Pollard, a corrupt human cop *Matt Gerald as Hicks, a corrupt human cop *Joseph Piccuirro as Brown, a corrupt human cop *Andrea Navedo as Captain Perez, a human cop and Ward’s superior *Brad William Henke as Dorghu, the imposing and scary leader of the Fogteeth Orcs gang. *Dawn Olivieri as Sherri Ward, Daryl's wife. *Scarlet Spencer as Sophia Ward, Daryl and Sherri’s daughter *Brandon Larracuente as Mike *Chris Browning as Serling *Alex Meraz as Serafin *Enrique Murciano as Poison *Jay Hernandez as Rodriguez *Veronica Ngo as Tien *Machine Gun Kelly *Kiiara *Future *Ty Dolla Sign Production Described as "a contemporary cop thriller, but with fantastical elements", the film is directed by David Ayer and stars Will Smith and Joel Edgerton, with a script penned by Max Landis, which Ayer rewrote. Netflix officially picked up the film for a $90 million deal with filming beginning in fall 2016.Netflix Makes Mammoth Deal for David Ayer's 'Bright' Starring Will Smith Noomi Rapace entered talks to join the cast in May 2016.Noomi Rapace in Talks to Join Will Smith in David Ayer's Bright Landis stated in an interview that official production is expected to begin in September 2016, but that they'd already shot a small part in Los Angeles.Watch: Max Landis Hopes 'Bright' Will Be His 'Star Wars' Ayer's frequent cinematographer, Roman Vasyanov, was confirmed to be working on the project.Why DP Roman Vasyanov Chose Anamorphic & More Tales from Shooting 'Suicide Squad' On October 15, 2016, [[Lucy Fry] was added to the cast.David Ayer's 'Bright' Lands 'Mr. Church' Actress Lucy Fry On October 17, 2016, Andrea Navedo was added to the cast.David Ayer-Helmed Thriller 'Bright' Adds Andrea Navedo; Austin Hébert Cast In 'Burden' On October 20, 2016, actor Brad William Henke was cast in the film.'Orange Is the New Black' Actor Brad William Henke Joins Will Smith in 'Bright' On November 1, 2016, Kenneth Choi and Dawn Olivieri were cast in an unknown role and the role of Smith's wife, respectively.David Ayer's Fantasy Cop Thriller Bright Adds Two On November 9, Édgar Ramírez was confirmed to be added to the cast.Edgar Ramirez Joins Will Smith in David Ayer's Fantasy Thriller 'Bright' That same month, Alex Meraz, Matt Gerald, Ike Barinholtz, and Enrique Murciano joined the cast of the film in undisclosed roles.Ashley Bell Cast As Lead In 'Next Door'; Alex Meraz Joins David Ayer's 'Bright'Matt Gerald Boards David Ayer's 'Bright'; Angel Bonanni Cast In 'Entebbe'Ike Barinholtz Reunites With David Ayer, Will Smith On Netflix Film 'Bright'Enrique Murciano Cast In Netflix's 'Bright' Filming Photos from the set were first published in November 2016.Joel Edgerton is unrecognizable in orc make-up as he joins Will Smith on set of new Netflix fantasy film BrightFirst Bright Set Photos Featuring Will Smith in Costume Filming was completed by February 4, 2017.That's a wrap on #BRIGHT. Even in the darkest times we can find the light. References External links *https://www.netflix.com/title/80119234''Bright'' on Netflix Category:Bright